To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido Rebirth
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Are favorite klutz is at it again but this time it's serious. How serious read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Are favorite clutz is at it again but this time things get serious. How serious well read to find out.

Chapter: 1

"Damn not good." Yuuki Rito ducked under a low hanging tree branch as a laser beam flew over his head.

"Get him!"

"Yeah this will really kill that little bastards will to fight."

"Right we will show him the corpse of his supposed successor and break his spirit by hitting him in his weakness. His children."

'Damn how did this happen? Oh that's right.'

Flashback

It had been three months since the incident with Yami becoming Darkness. Everything was back to normal...or as normal as life around Yuuki Rito could get. "You what!?" Rito looked from Lala to Momo to Nana and back. Lala who had finally regained her original size smiled.

"Simple silly we talked to mom an dad and they both want you to come with us to Deviluke." Rito just had a blank look on his face.

"But Mikan I can't leave her behind." Nana sighed as Momo smiled.

"Silly Rito-sama Mikan and the others are coming too."

"What?"

"We invited all of our friends to meet our parents." Rito looked at the three smiling girls.

"See now you have no reason to stay Mikan-chan and Haruna-chan and everyone will be coming with us." A voice from an open window catches everyone's attention.

"Don't forget us." Rito looked over to see Mea and Yami standing there. "We're coming to, right Yami." Yami was eating her favorite snack food as she nodded her head and swallowed.

"The princess asked us to come so we will."

"Come on Rito-kun it's summer vacation even so there's no school." Rito sighs in defeat.

"Fine if everyone is going I'll come."

"Yay!" Lala tackles Rito in a hug. "Thank you so much Rito-kun." Rito smiles.

"Sure you're welcome Lala."

Flashback end

That was three days ago. Where did everything go so wrong. Probably the moment they landed on Deviluke.

Flashback

Rito looked out the window as a planet started to come into view. "There she is Deviluke." Rito looked to Zastin who smiled. "It's been a while."

"Yeah even though you've come back more often then the others it's been about six months."

"Right. By the way Yuuki Rito you will have to be extremely careful why on the planet."

"Huh?"

"Everyone knows of your status as Lala-sama's main choice for marriage, but if you end up in awkward situations with any of the other girls it could be a disaster." Rito paled.

"I see." Zastin smiled.

"Don't worry I have faith in you."

"Really."

"Yes because if you screw up I'll have to kill you." Zastin just smiles at Rito who looks sick. Nana and Run walk into the cockpit and see Rito.

"Hey Zastin what did you do to Rito-kun?" Zastin smiles.

"Nothing Run-san." Nana looks out the window.

"So we are finally home."

"Yes Nana-sama please go inform the others."

"Ok come on Run." Run takes a last glance at Rito before following Nana out.

Flashback end

Rito yells in pain as one of the laser blast nicks his arm. "Damn so close." Why was he under attack. Simple not everyone went along with Gid's idea to have peace throughout the universe. Right now he was running from the Tulkin's a warrior race that had been forced to flee their own universe and was looking to upset the natural balance of this one. How by taking out the ruler of it of course. Rito burst through some trees only to groan in annoyance. Standing there were another four Tulkin's. The three behind him caught up.

"Commander Gill sir." The three Tulkin's chasing him saluted.

"Good job but you have yet to finish off this human."

"Sorry sir the forest was helping him avoid us." Gill nods.

"I see well this game is over. I myself will finish this human off." Gill looks at Rito and grins as he pulls out a sword. "Come fight me and try to delay your death boy." Rito shakes in fear. He knows it's futile to fight this guy. Gill sighs. "Fine I'll just kill you." Gill closes the distance to quick and stabs Rito right through the chest. Rito coughs up some blood as Gill smirks. "Well that was fun." He pulls his blade out and Rito falls to the ground dead. "Now then let's take his body to general Klux." Gill walks forward only for Rito's body to suddenly admit a blinding white light.

"What the hell!"

"Commander Gill what's going on?" Gill has his face covered just like his men.

"I'm not sure." Just as sudden as it came the white light left and the Tulkin's could see again.

"His body is gone." Gill blinks in confusion.

"I don't get it."

"Sir what should we do?"

"Well he's dead maybe that's what happens when humans die."

"That makes sense sir."

"Right let's go inform general Klux of our small victory today." The other soldiers nod as they leave.

Meanwhile in the royal castle

Rito's friends were sitting in a common room waiting for news of what had happened to Rito. They had all been together taking in the surrounding forest by the castle when the Tulkin's had attacked them. They had ran and been found by the Deviluke army but Rito had been chased the other direction and was still out there somewhere. Suddenly Mea and Yami both felt a cold chill and shivered. "Mea what's wrong?" Mea looks at Nana and the others.

"I feel that something bad just happened."

"Yes something is not right." Lala jumps up.

"Does it have to do with Rito-kun." Yami shrugs.

"I don't know." Haruna bites her lip.

"They still haven't found him?"

"No Zastin would have came here if they had." Momo didn't show it but she was quite scared for Rito's safety.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: First off why and second you killed the main character in the first chapter

Rogue: For why I read the manga and this idea popped into my head and for the second so read and you will learn the truth

Chaos: If you say so

Rogue: Yes well thanks for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 2

Rito stirred and wondered why he didn't hurt anymore. Then he remembered. He was dead killed by one of the Tulkin's a commander Gill he believed. Rito sighed. "It always sucks to die doesn't it young one?" Rito jumps up in the white abyss he is in and looks for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" The voice chuckles.

"Me I'm Web Yuukido."

"Yuukido?" Rito was confused.

"Yes Yuukido a member of the Yuukido clan from the planet Dread."

"Um..."

"Yes a weird name but fitting considering the races that lived there were the strongest throughout the galaxy." The voice chuckled. "We struck dread and fear in our enemies."

"I see. What's this got to do with me?"

"You see a Yuukido is quite passive and not all that good at fighting...until they experience their first death." Rito tilts his head.

"Frist death?"

"Yes then the Yuukido blood awakens and they gain more stamina and power and learn guidance from those that came before them."

"Ok that's cool, I guess." He could tell the voice was smirking at him.

"Yes and this is the place that the two different Yuukido's meet and train." Rito nods his head then goes wide eyed.

"Wait then why am I here?"

"Simple Rito Yuuki you are a member of the Yuukido clan and unlike most humans who die and don't posses enough of the blood you did and ascended to this plane."

"Wait so that means..."

"I'm going to train you for three years."

"What! But that's a long time." The voice chuckles.

"Don't worry three years here is three weeks where you came from."

"Really?"

"Yes now rest it will take my body two hours to form so I can do nothing to help you at this point." Rito nods as he sits down on...nothing but shrugs it off.

On Deviluke

Gid Lucione Deviluke sat in his throne room. He was not in the best of mods the boy that was suppose to marry Lala had disappeared and the Tulkin's were taking over worlds left and right. They were just as strong as the Deviluke's were and seemed unstoppable. "Sir news from sector nine."

"What is it?"

"They failed and Calia was overrun." Gid looked down. How was this possible these Tulkin's were from some other Galaxy and for whatever reason were willing and able to wage war against his rule. Not for the first time Gid wished he wasn't so drained of power or he could help his men. Gid turned and headed for the doors.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to train my power may have lowered but not my abilities I will re-hone them and next time the Tulkin's will learn defeat." The men nodded as their king left the throne room. Zastin was soon beside him.

"Sir as you know I'll be right there to make sure you are ok."

"Yes Zastin, any news on the boy Rito yet?"

"No my lord I fear the worse."

"I see refrain from telling my daughters and his friends they don't need to give up hope till we are certain."

"Of course sir." Gid walked into the training field and watched as his soldiers stopped and watched him.

"Oi maggots quit gawking and train we need every man we can muster." Gid smirked as Lyle got the men back to work.

"You still have the touch Lyle."

"Thank you sire."

"I told you call me Gid."

"And I told you not in such open places." Gid smiled at his long time friend who would be his most trusted general if he hadn't been injured in the great war to quell the Galaxy years ago.

"Come why not able to fight wars you can still wield a weapon like no other correct."

"Of course."

"Good you and Zastin shall both be my opponents till I feel up to snuff with my skills."

"Right sire. Fry watch over the whelps I'm going to be busy for a few hours!" Fry the second best trainer in Deviluke nodded as the three walked off to a more private area.

"Shall we begin sir?" Gid walked away as Zastin and Lyle stood by each other. He stopped and turned towards them before smirking.

"Yes which one of you want's to be at my mercy first."

Lala sighed as she sat in her room. No one had heard a word about Rito still and she was worried. She had half a mind to go looking for him herself but knew with the Tulkin's about and somehow able to even reach the surface of Deviluke that she could cause more harm than good. She turned to her door as it opened and her sisters along with the others walked in. "Hello girls what's up?" Nana and Momo both shared a look before sighing.

"We think something happened to Rito but no one's telling us about it."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Simple you use to be the best at sneaking around and learning stuff you shouldn't know try and find out what they are saying about Rito." Lala looked at everyone.

"If that's what you want I'll give it a shot."

"Thanks Lala."

"Yeah." Lala smiled.

"Don't mention it anything for my friends besides I want to know too." Yami and Mea share a look.

"What is wrong with you two?" They look at Yui. "You've been acting weird ever since Yuuki-san vanished."

"Something is in the air."

"A dreadful feeling surrounds this place."

"What like a premonition?"

"Who knows something big has happened or might happen."

"Ok well let's just worry about Rito for now."

"Yeah I guess."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Wait Rito's an alien

Rogue: No he's part alien

Chaos: Oh ok what's up with Yami and Mea

Rogue: Who knows

Chaos: You're so annoying

Rogue: I know anyways thanks for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 3

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 3

Rito sat waiting as he saw a distortion in the space he resided in. "Does that mean it's almost time to start?" He couldn't deny that he was exited to meet this person who claimed to be related to him and be an alien.

"Yes young Rito I have almost arrived to this plane and then we will work on getting it fixed before we start training."

"Huh?" Web Yuukido chuckled.

"What you though that endless white void would be our training ground for the length of your training it'd drive us insane." Rito nodded.

"That makes sense." Suddenly a brilliant light flashed in the void and when Rito was able to see again he was not alone. Standing where the distortion had been was a man no older than thirty years of age. He had the same color hair as Rito and stood at six foot six. He was well developed in the muscle area as well sporting a highly defined six pack and all. "Holly crap." Web smirked.

"What expected some old man who didn't look like much until after he beat you into the ground." Rito sweat dropped at his bluntness.

"Maybe a little." Web chuckled.

"Yeah that was who my master was...actually he wanted to teach you but I argued that being family and all I deserved to teach you."

"I see...wait family?"

"Yes I'm sure you remember your dad talking about his old man and how he died not to long after his birth." Rito went wide eyed.

"No way."

"Yes we had ran to earth after a last desperate attack by our enemies destroyed our planet and killed almost all of the Yuukido tribe." Web sighed. "I survived along with your grandma and your father though he was only two at the time and probably has no idea of what he is." Web frowned. "But we were both severely wounded and thus soon after arriving we handed him off to an alien couple who ran an orphanage and soon died from our wounds."

"Wow."

"Yeah but that's in the past your dad for whatever reason didn't have the special genes in his blood that marked our race so I though with our deaths the Yuukido were gone, but you hold the highest amount of Yuukido blood any of us have ever felt I have a felling you will be one of the most powerful Yuukido's to ever live."

"Really?"

"Yep kid I see a lot of promise in you so don't fail to live up to these expectations." Rito gulped as he nodded.

"I understand gramps."

"Good now then to get the conversion of this place underway." Web sat down and motioned for Rito to follow suit. "Ok then my young charge I'm going to create a suitable place to train why you think of a place to relax after our hard work."

"Like a house?"

"Anything you can think of brat now close your eyes and start to think on what you want and it will materialize." Rito nodded and closed his eyes. "Breath and concentrate and it shall appear." Rito took deep calming breaths as he focused and though up of a relaxing area to rest after hard training. After ten minutes he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Ok kid get up." Rito opened his eyes and stood up in shock. The sky above was a brilliant shade of blue and off in the distance was a mountain and forest. "Not bad kid nice place." Rito turned and smiled. In the end the most relaxing place he could think of was his own home so he had pictured it in his mind and made it appear. He noticed there was a pond behind the house.

"You did really good to gramps." Web chuckled.

"Truth be told I just copied the home world and made the landscape match it as close as possible."

"Then our home planet was a very beautiful place."

"Yeah it may have been called dread but, it sure was beautiful." Web smiled at Rito.

"Ok then we start in a little bit but for now let's go check out our temporary living quarters."

"Ok." Rito and Web entered the house.

On Deviluke

Lala sighed as she walked through the palace. She was trying but it was to no avail as she wasn't picking up anything on what might have happened to Rito. She looked out the nearby window and sighed. Recently her father had been heading out to train his body with Zastin and Lyle. She feared the worst for both Rito and her family.

With Gid

Gid huffed as he rolled to the left just in time to avoid having his head caved in by Lyle and his war hammer. "Come is this the best my king has to offer." Gid growled as he rushed in and fainted a thrust and turned and hit Lyle in the chest with a spin kick before brining his sword in an arc for his head but Lyle lifted his hammer to take the blow and shoved forcing the blade off course and into the ground before bringing his knee to meet the kings face and send him flying through the air. Gid flipped and landed on his feet as he looked at Lyle who twirled his war hammer and pointed it at the unarmed king. "Please if this is your current level then the Tulkin's will eat you alive." Gid growled as he rushed towards his sword as Lyle moved to block him and swings the hammer at his head. Gid just ducks under the blow and lashes out a right hook to Lyle's ribs before kneeing him in the throat. Gid reaches his sword and swing around coming for a blow to the top of Lyle's head but he uses the staff of the war hammer take the blow as he shoves up causing Gid to stumble back as Lyle turns the hammer and shoves the hammer head into Gid's chest driving the wind from him and knocking him down. Lyle smashes the hammer into the ground beside Gid's head. "And dead. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure but I feel like I'm even weaker than before when we started training."

"Hum that makes no sense I'll start looking around."

"As will I."

"Good Lyle Zastin keep this quiet no need for the men to feel troubled."

"Of course sire only us two will know what's going on." Gid nods as he and Zastin leave the training grounds.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Why is he getting weaker

Rogue: Who knows

Chaos: Ok well that's all thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 4

Rito smiled as he looked at Web who was inspecting the inside of the house. "Nice place very nice and practical has all the important things needed to survive."

"Yeah even though dad's a world class manga maker and mom's one of the best fashion makers they are very modest." Web smiles.

"That's good to hear glad my boy is humble." Web stretches a bit. "Ok kido time to get cracking when you leave here I want you to be a killer." Rito nods.

"I'll try my best to live up to your expectations."

"As long as you try your best then I am sure you will."

On Deviluke

The young man looked left and right as he snuck away from the demanding drill that Lyle was putting the troops through. He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out an orb and hit the power button. "This is Nightfall calling in." A shadowed form appears from the orb.

"Nightfall how goes operation weaken."

"Good sir these things you gave me do wonders not only are the recruits felling the drain word has spread as rumor that Lyle, Zaztin and even king Gid are weakening."

"I see Nightfall you may want to be careful why those useless recruits wouldn't notice anything I'm sure Gid, Lyle and Zaztin have already started looking for the cause."

"Understood I will be more cautious long live the Tulkin's."

"Long live the Tulkin's." The recruit drops the orb back into his pocket and smiled as he snuck back to his spot never noticing that someone had been watching him.

A few minutes later

"Oh man oh man."

"Nana calm down and explain what you saw." Nana takes a deep breath.

"One of the new recruits pulled out this communication orb and was getting ready to use it. I was about to walk away when I heard him use some kind of codename instead of his and I got curious so I snuck back over to him. He was talking to someone about weakening the troops and when he finished he said long live the Tulkin's."

"So in other words he's a traitor."

"Exactly."

"This is bad."

"We should tell father."

"And say what one of your recruits is a traitor but we don't know who it is or what they are doing."

"Do you have a better idea!"

"I do." Nana and Momo looked at the entrance to there room to see Yami and Mea standing there.

"What?"

"Simple me and Yami are good at covert stuff we could spy on the recruits and find you traitor for you and get the proof needed to bring him down. Right Yami?"

"I suppose if they ask us to we will help them."

"Really."

"Of course you two are quite close to Mea and I enjoy talking to Lala so we shall lend our assistance should you ask."

"Yes! This is perfect right Momo?"

"Yeah as soon as you two have proof bring it to us and we will all go to father and rid our ranks of the rat."

"Also don't kill him he'll be more useful to us alive for we can extract info from him."

"Understood Nana you can count on me and Yami." The two walk away to start their mission.

"Well this shouldn't take long those two will have him pinned down by dinner tonight." Momo smiled at Nana.

"I hope so the quicker we get rid of this guy the better."

With Run, Haruna, Yui and Mikan

The girls were in their room they shared with Yami and Mea. Though they looked calm on the outside inside they were all very nervous since Rito had not been seen in the past three days. Mikan had pretty much withdrawn into herself. If she was honest she missed her big goofy brother so much at least if he was here she wouldn't be worried he was...no she couldn't think like that he was lost somewhere that was all they 'd find him soon and everything would go back to almost normal.

With Rito

"Come on boy push it's only eighty pounds you should be able to handle a little weight." Rito grunted as he continued to attempt his fifty pushups with his body being weighed down.

"You say that but you have five of those bags on my back." Rito was currently shirtless with five eighty pound bags across his back for a whopping four-hundred pounds.

"Yes maybe I'm going to easy on you."

"I'm saying that being part human makes this too hard on my body to be the start off point." Web sighs.

"Listen Rito I know you are afraid I can sense it I want you to clear your mind of doubt and fear and instead of thinking how hard it is just imagine that it's to easy and you will get better quicker." Rito sighed as he did as Web instructed and soon pumped out the last fifteen pushups he was tasked with. "See that was even quicker than I imagined if you grow at this rate my three years might be cut down to two and a half or even two."

"Really?"

"Indeed my boy now then get up off the ground the fun has only just begun." Web smiled as Rito shivered a little he certainly hoped this training time flew by quickly.

Rogue: And done how's it been going everyone sorry for the long ass silence but some really good videogames and just plain lack of motivation on my part has killed my flow I'll try and get it back

Chaos: I sure hope you do I don't know why but some people like your dumb stories

Rogue: 'Sweatdroop' Yeah anyways I hope to be updating again soon thanks for reading and please review


	5. Chapter 5

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 5

A week later

Rito sighed. Web told him it was only a week where he came from but it still felt like a year to him. Rito stood as he stretched out his stiff limbs. He would need the kinks worked out if he wanted to stand any chance of surviving his grandpas crazy training schedule. Rito threw on some clothes his grandpa had gotten him somehow and walked out of his room. He could still remember when Web had giving him the clothes. Rito had almost fallen over at the surprise gesture. His grandpa never told him how he got them just that Rito could wear them even outside of the training plains. Rito still had his doubts about that claim but shrugged it off. He went downstairs and was surprised not to see Web anywhere. "Where the heck is that old timer?" Even though he wasn't old Rito had went to calling him that out of fun just to get a rile out of the normally composed man. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. He grabbed it and started to read. 'Dear Rito went to get something important for your further training as we can no longer continue without the weapon of your choice. Take the day off but be ready to double your efforts upon my return. Your teacher Web Yuukido.' Rito sighed. "Well looks like I'm alone for today." Rito put the note down. "This so sucks."

"This so sucks." Yami sighed.

"Mea."

"We've been at this for nearly a week and still nothing concrete."

"Yes but if you start to get flustered you will warn our quarry and make it even harder to find him or her." Mea pouted.

"Fine but when we find him or her before we turn them over I want to punch them...a few times." Yami rolls her eyes.

"You may get your wish as long as you keep your composure."

With Mikan

Mikan Yuuki was walking through the castle halls trying hard not to think about her missing brother. Not because she didn't care but it always lead to her fearing the worse that he was actually dead. Mikan shook her head. No he wasn't dead he was her big brother it would happen sometime...latter and in his sleep as he went peaceful with his family and friends seeing him off to a better place. Not on some alien world all alone only to be forgotten by everyone who knew him back on earth. "Damn it!" Mikan screamed as she ran to her room and slammed the door before jumping on her bed and trying to go to sleep.

With Haruna

Haruna was sitting on a bench in the royal courtyard looking at some of the flowers. "Penny for your thoughts?" Haruna looked up and was shocked to see Lala's mom standing there.  
"I see you are troubled." Haruna looks back at the flowers.

"Rito-kun still hasn't been found."

"No he hasn't." Haruna starts to tear up.

"He has to be fine if he's not..." Sephi sits down next to Haruna and hugs her as she starts to cry.

"I'm sure he's fine someone like that wouldn't be taken away so easily." Haruna starts to calm down.

"You're right Rito is fine...thank you." Sephi smiles at Haruna.

"You're welcome my dear. Let's go inside." Haruna nods as the two get up and walk back to the palace.

With Yui

Yui was sitting in the palace library. "Why are you here?" Yui looked over to see Lala.

"Trying to find a way to keep my mind off of Rito." Lala nods.

"I see. Any luck?" Yui chuckles.

"Not really." Lala walks over and sits down next to her.

"You miss him huh?" Yui blushes a little.

"Well as shameful as he is you can always count on him. He's a good person and friend." Lala smiles.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Yui nods.

"Yeah you are right." Yui stands up and smiles at Lala. "Thanks Lala." Lala smiles as Yui runs out of the room before looking down.

"Rito-kun you are fine...right?" Lala sighs as she stands up and leaves the Library.

With Momo and Nana

"It sure is taking longer than we thought huh Momo?" Momo looks over to Nana.

"What?" Nana sighs

"Really what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really."

"Yes. Mea and Yami are having more problems than we originally thought."

"I just said that...kinda." Momo sighs.

"I'm sorry Nana." Nana sighs.

"It's ok Momo I'm scared too."

"It's been a week no way Zastin and the army couldn't find him yet."

"Momo."

"He cant be though." Momo starts to cry. Nana runs over and hugs her.

"Hey it's ok he'll be back it's Rito he's probably making it too hard for the army to find him." Momo calms down.

"You're right he's just being his goofy self they'll find him soon."

With Run

Run was standing on a balcony looking out over the training fields. "Why?"

"Why what?" Run jumps as she turns to see Gid standing behind her.

"Oh my king." Run bows her head in respect. "It's Rito sire I'm just surprised the army hasn't found him yet." Gid grimaces. "What?"

"It's been a week with no sing of the boy Run." Run tilts her head to the side.

"Meaning?" Gid sighs.

"I can't waste man power hunting for someone who must be dead the search is over I'm sorry." Gid turns and leaves as Run starts to shake before dropping to her knees and wails. The noise could be heard throughout the castle and soon the other girls and Sephi were there. Lala runs over to her and gets down next to her.

"Run what's wrong?" Run falls into Lala gibbering. Lala helps her stand up and walk over to a chair as everyone looks on. Lala looks into Run's eyes. "Run please calm down?" Slowly Run calms herself. Lala smiles. "That's better. So why were you so saddened?" Run looks at Lala and the others.

"I talked with the king." Sephi started to admit anger.

"Did he do something stupid?" Run shakes her head.

"No." Sephi calms down.

"Then what's wrong Run?" Run looked at Mikan.

"I...he..." Run looks down. Sephi sighed.

"He's done looking isn't he?" The girls look at her before back to Run who nods without looking up.

"He said he can't waste man power looking for a dead man." Mikan and Haruna both look shocked.

"Dead?"

"He says he has to be since there hasn't been any sing of him for a week."

"He's not dead." Everyone looks at Yami. Run stands up and gets right in front of Yami.

"How do you know!" Yami sighs.

"There's a reason besides that I was paid to kill him I wanted to fight him." Run calms down.

"Why?"

"To see if the story was true but since I never killed him all I can do is hope that it was."

"Huh?"

"That a certain race of aliens weren't extinct."

With Rito

Rito suddenly sneezed. "Man maybe I'm sick."

"You are dead...kinda...so you can't get sick." Rito looked up from his spot on the ground and smiled.

"Gramps." Web smirked.

"Yeah hey brat I'm back and I got you a toy." Rito facefaulted.

"Wow never heard a weapon called that." Web chuckled.

"Yeah anyways get up and come here." Rito did as told and walked over to his grandpa.

"Alright what do I get?" Web smirked.

"A bit eager considering it's just a weapon aren't you?" Rito rolled his eyes.

"Must be the Yuukido in me." Web laughed.

"That was a good one kid." Web calmed down. "Alright then here you go it's a sword." Web brings it out from behind him and Rito pales.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"I've seen this before." In Web's hand was the demon sword Bladix.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Didn't that thing drive that Rin chick into a psychotic rage

Rogue: Yeah

Chaos: How the hell is he suppose to use that and where did Web get it

Rogue: It will be explained

Chaos: Ok wait why isn't Web psychotic and trying to behead Rito

Rogue: 'Smiles' read more and you will learn

Chaos: I hate you

Rogue: Thanks for reading and please review


	6. Chapter 6

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 6

Rito looked wary at the sword. "You've seen this blade before?" Web was confused.

"Yeah a young woman on our world just picked it up and the thing drove her crazy with blood-lust."

"Ah that is sad to hear how long ago was she controlled."

"About nine months ago."

"I am sorry for her family then." Rito cocks his head to the side.

"Huh?" Web sighs.

"She had to die to be freed from the blade correct." Rito stammered.

"What...No! I ended up helping her and breaking her free from it's control." Web blinked once twice three times before letting out the biggest laugh he'd ever released. "Why are you laughing?" Web smiles.

"Simple you have done something only one of the most skilled of Arian's could have done."

"Arian's?"

"Our race was called the Arian's we were the Yuukido clan." Rito nodded. "I'll explain it more another time maybe but Bladix was a weapon for our race which was more often than not wielded by a Yukkido due to the swords power we had instilled into it."

"I see."

"Yes as a fail safe we made the blade reject those unworthy of it which usually meant if you were not a member of our race it drove you insane."

"Wow."

"That's not the good part." Web smirked. "I was a young teen when Gid showed up on our planet." Web sighed as he remembered the man who had been a year younger than him when he showed up on their planet. "He had heard we had nearly no equal in strength and power and wished for us to join his cause to quell the universe."

"Really?"

"Yes. When he arrived my father who was our races leader at the time told him of how when we needed a new one our people would fight in a non-lethal tournament in which the last man or woman standing would become the new leader and his or her clan the symbol of our strength." Rito looked in awe at his grandfather. "Gid was surprised by this and asked my father how he could gain our peoples favor." Web smirked. "He told him he would have to fight my father and show amazing skill and grace to stand a slim chance." Web closed his eyes as he envisioned what happened next. "Gid asked if he beat my father if that would help sway the people. You should have seen my dad's face he looked like a fish he was so shocked." Web sighed. "My dad said if he could even come close to pulling that off he'd get the people's backing for sure."

"Wait Gid fought my great grandfather?"

"Yes. A few days after they had meet they held the match in our arena and every single Arian showed up to support their king." Web nodded as if confirming his memories with himself. "Everyone was ready to see Gid be humbled and forced to kneel before our king me included." Web chuckled. "Imagine our surprise when the fight we deemed an easy victory for him dragged on for over twenty hours."

"Twenty Hours!" Web nodded.

"Yep as they neared the end of the duel both men were disarmed and to evenly matched in hand to hand combat so they each broke and ran for a weapon...the others weapon." Rito had a look of realization on his face as he looked at Bladix. "That's right my fathers weapon was this sword we had made it a foregone conclusion that as soon as Gid touched the blade he would lose due to it's influence and power." Web smiled. "Imagine our horror when he picked it up and didn't start cackling like a madman." Web shuddered. "I never remember being so scared of anything as that. Gid looked at my father who was just as shocked as everyone as Gid fluidly swished the blade and calmly commented on it's fine quality." Web sighed. "I remember the look in his eyes like he'd just been given the key's to the universe which in a way he had been. My father nodded and told Gid they still needed to end the duel even though Gid had gained the respect of our people." Web looked at the sword. "Gid had just nodded and the two ran and passed each other and my father fell from his wounds as Gid fared little better but was able to remain standing."

"He won."

"Yes Gid did what we thought was impossible. An outsider had beaten an Arian."

"Wow." Web smiled.

"Yes when dad regained his strength he didn't just pledge our peoples support to Gid but that not if but when he had the universe quelled that the Arian race would follow his rule and gladly call him king."

"That's insane."

"I'm not done." Web smirked. "He looked right at my father and the other clan heads and politely declined stating that when he was successful we could do as we wished and that no one would have to call him king. He just wanted peace not subjugation of everyone and that as long as they would follow his rules he wouldn't bother them at all."

"So you mean why everyone else calls him king of the universe he doesn't even claim it."

"Exactly he wants peace and he will force it if anyone tries to ruin the tranquility but otherwise they rule themselves and do as they please." Rito whistled.

"That's crazy."

"That's Gid." Rito chuckles.

"Well then we need to hurry so I can help him quell the Tulkin invasion." Web nods.

"Then let us begin." The two would pick up the pace a hundred fold.

On earth

Ryoko looked at her ship to make sure everything was in place. "Alright then nothing left to do but get going. Tearju come on!" Tearju the woman responsible for the birth of Yami and the other weapons slowly walked out of the house.

"Are you sure we should be going to Deviluke?" Ryoko sighed.

"It will be fine besides I feel like we're missing something big."

"Wait!" The two older women turn to see Saki Tenjouin and her two friends standing off to the side. "You two are going to the world Zastin-sama went to?" Ryoko nods.

"What about it?" Saki bows her head.

"Please take me with you I wish to see him and let him know how much I care for him." Ryoko sighed as she looked at Saki's friends.

"You two will be coming as well I assume." Rin nodded.

"Of course we would never let her go somewhere that could be so dangerous alone."

"Fine you got two hours to get ready and be back here or we'll be gone." Saki exited the bow and smiled.

"Thank you Ryoko-san." She turns to her friends. "Come on we don't have much time to waste." The two nod as they run off.

"I wonder how they found out we were leaving?"

"Yes I wonder." Ryoko turned to look at the third person going with them and smiled at her. "Oshizu-chan did you happen to say anything when you were out yesterday?" Oshizu chuckled.

"I may have run into them and mentioned it." Ryoko chuckled.

"Well mystery solved they should make it in time and then we can head out." Tearju sighed.

"Ok then. So what is it you think we are missing Ryoko?" Ryoko shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure it will change everything."

"That's a bold statement." Ryoko smirked.

"I've always been bold Tearju." Tearju chuckled as she walked onto the ship. With twenty minutes to spare before they left Saki, Rin and Aya arrived. "You made it just in time we were about to leave." Saki smiled.

"Thank you for waiting Ryoko-san we're sorry for bothering you and delaying your departure." Ryoko waved her off.

"It's fine just get on so we can get going." The three girls enter the ship as Ryoko takes one last look at her home before walking in and closing the hatch.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Well that's how Web can use that thing

Rogue: Yes it was made by his people

Chaos: That was a surprise

Rogue: Yeah and now we draw nearer to Rito's return which will be epic

Chaos: Ok well thanks for reading and please review


	7. Chapter 7

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 7

With Ryoko

The doctor along with her best friend a ghost girl who she had given a body to again a sometimes stuck up rich girl and her two friends slowly approached the planet Deviluke. "Wow." Ryoko smirked.

"Yeah pretty cool huh."

"Yeah it's a bit bigger than earth even." Ryoko smirked.

"Yeah it is."

"This is so surreal."

"Yeah to think this is where the king of the universe lives."

"Yes well let's begin our decent to the planet so we can get out of the ship and talk to the others."

"Right." Ryoko slowly enters the atmosphere of Deviluke.

On Deviluke

It had been a week and a half since Rito went missing. Why most of the Deviluke's believed the poor boy dead the queen and her daughters held out hope along with his friends for his return. At the moment the group was in the courtyard of the palace enjoying the nice day. That's when one of the guards ran over to the queen. "Madam sorry to interrupt but we have spotted a ship coming down near the castle."

"I see thank you I will handle this."

"With all due respect mam it may be Tulkin's which means it could be very dangerous." Sephi smiles.

"Do not worry I can handle this but if it makes you feel better a few men can accompany me." The soldier salutes.

"Thank you mam." He waves over another three men as the four follow the queen towards the believed touchdown point of the craft.

"Come on." Everyone looks at Lala.

"What?"

"We are going to go see as well and if it is some Tulkin's I'll make them tell me what happened to Rito-Kun." Her voice was cold and harsh which meant if they were Tulkin's they were going to be in for pain lot's of pain. Lala took off as the others sighed.

"We better go so we can keep her from going crazy and getting hurt." Nana nods as the two follow after their sister. The rest look at each other.

"Well we might as well go along too."

"Right." The group takes off following Momo and Nana. They catch up to them just as the ship touches down.

"That ship looks familiar."

"Yeah almost like...Ryoko-sensei's ship!"

"That's right that is it."

"Why is she here though?"

"Maybe she brought Tearju to be with Yami." Said person just looked down.

"It's very dangerous here they shouldn't have come."

"Yami!" Yami walks off as the others sigh.

"Don't worry she just doesn't want to admit she's scarred for Tearju-san is all."

"Yeah." Lala and the other walk over to her mother.

"Why did you all come, and where is Yami-chan?"

"We know who's ship that is and Yami's dealing with family issues."

"I see." Sephi smiles sadly. "That's sad to hear."

"She'll be better someday she's more worried for her mom's safety then upset with her." Sephi smiles.

"That's quite admirable."

"Yeah anyways that is the head nurse of the school we attends ship."

"Ah so she is a friend."

"Yes." The hatch opens and Oshizu is the first one off as she runs over to the group.

"Lala everyone it's so good to see you." She runs up and hugs Lala who returns it.

"It's good to see you too Oshizu." She breaks the hug and hugs Haruna.

"Haruna-san how goes you know what?" Haruna chuckles nervously.

"Not now I'll tell you later." Oshizu is about to question this when Haruna gives her a serious look. "Later in private." Oshizu just nods numbly.

"Wow this place is quite beautiful." The others inwardly groan as they look over to see Saki Tenjouin along with Rin and Aya.

"Why is she here?"

"Oh she wants to see Zatin-san."

"Of course she does." Lala seems to be the onyl one happy to see her.

"Hi Saki Rin Aya." Lala waves as the three return it though Saki does so begrudgingly.

"She's still got a stick up you know where it seems." The others giggle at Momo's comment. Tearju exits the ship and looks over before waving at everyone though they can she how upset she is that Yami was not there. Finally Ryoko walks off and smiles at everyone as they walk over. Ryoko walks up to Sephi and bows.

"I'm sorry my queen to drop in unannounced but I was bored back on earth so I thought I'd come here with some friends to see the others." Sephi smiles.

"That is fine my dear Ryoko it is good to see you again." Ryoko smiles at Sephi.

"Yes well the kid that came is Oshizu."

"Ah you've outdone yourself Ryoko I barely noticed that she was just inhabiting the body." Evryone looked at the queen shocked as Ryoko smirked.

"You would be able to tell she's actually a ghost in there amazing as always my queen." Sephi giggles.

"Oh Ryoko-chan you flatter me but I'm not that amazing." Ryoko smiled.

"Whatever you say my lady." She turned to Saki and her friends. "This here is the self proclaimed 'Queen Bee' of the school I work at Saki Tenjouin and her friends Rin and Aya." Saki bristles at the comment of self proclaimed but let's it slide.

"I see."

"She came to see Zastin since she fancies him and the other two came to make sure she doesn't do something stupid." Saki pouts as the others chuckle. Ryoko motions to Tearju.

"And I'm sure you know my best friend Tearju Lunatique." Sephi smiles.

"Yes she is quite the scientist and I see why Yami is considered your child." Tearju just looks down sad since Yami was not there to greet them.

"You shouldn't let every small thing bother you Tearju-san." Tearju looks up as everyone saw that Yami had came back and even though it sounded like she was being mean they could see the concern in her eyes for the woman.

"Yami." Tearju smiled at her which Yami fought hard to not do but did nod to her.

"Mea come we have things to do."

"Right sis." Yami walked off as Mea smiled at Tearju. "She'll get over it someday Tearju-san." Tearju just nodded as Mea took off to follow Yami.

"What are they doing?" Mom and Nana slowly backed away from the group and turned to leave when they found there mother in front of them. She crossed her arms. "Well you two seem to know so what's going on?" Nana chuckles as Momo looks away. "I'm waiting." Momo sighs but before she can answer Tearju beats her too it.

"They are spying on someone aren't they?"

"How?"

"I know how Yami is she was in business mode when she called for Mea and that means either spying or an assassination and I doubt it's the latter."

"What's going on?"

"I overheard one of the recruits talking to the Tulkin's about causing the soldiers being trained here to slowly grow weaker."

"What!" Sephi was shocked. "Does your father know?"

"No I told her we had little to no information and as good as dad is subtly is not his strong point so we asked some people who were good at it to help find proof but so far they've found nothing."

"I see." Sephi sighed. "That was a good idea if your father knew he'd go crazy and probably scare off the culprit and he doesn't need more to worry about with his people dying to add a traitor to that would break him." Momo and Nana smiled. "No one tell Gid of this we don't need to bother him with it." The soldiers with her agree along with everyone else. "Good then let's go back to the palace and hope Yami and Mea have a lucky break soon."

With Rito

The boy was panting as he continued to swing Bladix through the motions. Web sat off to the side smiling at his natural skill to wield a blade. 'Heh he's even better than me at that age.' Web stood up and walked over to Rito. "Ok kid that's good enough." Rito was so in the zone he didn't catch his grandpa's words. "Rito!" Rito was startled and on instinct tapped into his Yuukido energy and suddenly shot a wave blast with the sword. The two watched as it nailed a tree and shattered it like a twig.

"Oh shit grandpa I'm so sorry." Rito turned to Web but was surprised to see him smiling. "Um gramps?" Web looked at Rito.

"My boy you have shattered all my expectations and with that you have learned even without me telling you how to tap into our natural borne energy and use it to increase you attacks."

"Wow so what's next?"

"Next? My boy the things you need to learn still can only be taught on the battlefield."

"Wait you don't mean..."

"Exactly it will take me a day to gather the energy to send you back but in only a year and a half you have learned nearly all I can teach you."

"Yes!" Web chuckled.

"That happy to be rid of me huh?"

"Of course not but Lala and everyone else have to be so worried I'm happy to return and show them I'm fine." Web smiled.

"Good go rest I'm going to start gathering the needed energy." Rito nodded as he walked inside the house. Web sat down and focused as he slowly delved into his own bodies power and slowly pulled it out.

With Commander Gill

"Sir are you sure this is wise?" Gill was looking at a screen which was broadcasting a live chat from his general Klux.

"Yes Gill the time is right to strike on Deviluke it's self after how much of a success your raid to kill that Rito boy was."

"Yes sir I understand."

"Besides we need to finish the plan and make that traitor to Gid the new king of Deviluke so he can admit defeat to our race and we will not have to lose anymore warriors."

"As you command General we will arrive by tomorrow." Klux ends the transmission as Gid walks out of his quarters and goes to the bridge of his lead ship.

"Sir." Gill looks at his second in command.

"Keep the course captain and have the other ships fall into formation."

"Yes sir." The command is relayed to the rest of the crew and soon the lead ship is flanked by two other battle cruisers as another thirty transport ships and over three hundred fighter ships entered formation.

"Captain send word to jump in three...two...one...jump." The ships all start to open up a hyperspace portal and blast off through it. Their destination Deviluke time till arriving three hours.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: This can't be good.

Rogue: Yeah the Tulkin's are on their way to Deviluke.

Chaos: Will Rito make it in time?

Rogue: To learn that you must read the next chapter.

Chaos: Right also thank you all for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 8

Ryoko, Oshizu, Tearju and even Saki and her friends all sat in gloom after hearing what happened to Rito. "That's so terrible."

"Yeah and no one has seen him?"

"No Rito-kun disappeared for some reason but I'm sure he'll be fine." Ryoko suddenly stands up and walks off.

"Ryoko where are you going?"

"To check something out I'll be back in a bit." Ryoko exits as the others sigh.

"Um Tearju-san I was just wondering why did you guys really come to Deviluke?" Tearju sighed.

"Truth be told Oshizu missed you guys but we didn't really think about it until a few days ago and Ryoko started thinking we were missing out on something big."

"Like what?" Tearju shrugged.

"I'm not sure Momo-chan but wherever Ryoko just went might have to do with it."

"I see." Sephi smiled.

"Well enough about that let's show the new guest to a room."

"Alright come on I know a really good one." Lala jumped up and lead the group to a room for Tearju and them to stay in.

With Ryoko

"Come on you stupid thing." Ryoko was having a hard time getting her scanner to pick up a signature. "Dammit." Just as she was about to give up it locked onto one and she smiled. "Finally let's get going then." Ryoko started to walk through the forest that was near the royal palace. She kept checking the scanner every few minutes so she didn't get lost. "Hah there we go." She saw a burn mark on a tree from plasma fire and smiled. "I'm on the right path then." Ryoko didn't look back down at the scanner as she used the damaged land and trees as a guide until she reached a clearing halfway into the woods. The smile faded at the sight of the dried pool of blood on the earth. "Crap that's not a good sing." Ryoko started tunning the scanner and got nothing for a bit and sighed. "Was I wrong then that's a rarity." She was about to switch it off when the scanner started to hum. "That;s more like it." She walked towards the dried blood and the hum grew in noise. "Wow." She held the scanner over the pool and shook a bit. "It matches king Gid's energy output." She shook her head. "That's insane that kid never fails to amaze do you Yuuki-kun." Ryoko smiled and nodded. "Alright then I'm going to need to find a way to set the mood for later luckily I'm always prepared." Ryoko turned off the scanner and turned around. "Time to get back to the palace besides I'm a bit hungry." Ryoko started to run back out of the woods and to the palace.

With Gid

"I'm done." Zastin and Lyle looked at their king.

"I'm sorry my lord what do you mean?"

"I can't wait anymore the longer we allow this problem of being drained of power to continue the worst off we are." Lyle nodded.

"That's true Gid but what are we going to do?"

"Simple Lyle I'm going to smoke out our traitor if he or she exist and end this game now."

"My lord is that a wise decision?" Zastin looks between the two veterans. "If there is no traitor then we risk upsetting our future soldiers and word will spread quickly through the ranks that you don't trust your men." Gid nods.

"Wise input Zastin but yes we wont get anywhere at the rate we are going." Lyle sighs.

"I'm afraid the king is right Zastin this will end all doubts in an instant." Zastin nods.

"Yes it will and of course I will follow my kings orders." Zastin bows to Gid.

"And I've always had Gid's back since the beginning no time to waver now I will do as you wish sire." Lyle bows his head.

"You two know better than to bow at me." Gid smiles. "But thank you for the support come we will call the men together now so as to clear the air of this problem."

"Yes sir!"

"As you wish sire." The three make their way to the training fields to begin the hunt.

With Gill's fleet

Gill was once more withing his quarters talking to his commanding officer. "I'm a little worried general sir."

"Oh why is that Gill?" Gill sighed.

"How much do you think we can trust this inside man." Klux smiled.

"That is why I like you Gill always prepping for the worst." Klux hummed. "Truth be told I'm not sure myself which is why you will be one of the first on the planet if he stabs us in the back you will be able to kill him and tell the men to turn back to the ships."

"Understood sir I shall do as you instructed."

"Good if that is all commander I will be in touch after you reach the planet to watch the progress of our plan." Gill bowed.

"Yes sir general Klux." Klux cut the transmission as Gill came out of the bow and growled.

"Keep yourself calm Gill you can't die yet." Gill looked over to a picture on his bed stand. "Not till you prove them right." Gill turned and left.

With Rito

Rito was on pins and needles as he could sense his grandfather getting closer to the needed energy to send him back. Since he didn't have much to do but sleep and train he was doing the more time consuming of the two and was dancing a deadly dance of steel as he twirled the sword Bladix with grace only a master could proses which he gained in a few days. "How did I seamlessly become a top notch blade master anyways?"

"Another trait of our people." Rito turned.

"Grandpa I thought you needed complete control to tap into our peoples power?"

"Yes you do until you get far enough tapped in then you just need to keep pulling on it."

"I see."

"Anyways our people just had to get the right type of weapon and then it was as if the history of all the former owners was passed on to the next owner and they easily learned the ways of the weapon."

"Wow."

"Yes well in another forty minutes we will be saying goodbye Rito." Rito nods.

"Understood gramps." Web smiled.

"I'll miss you brat." Rito chuckled.

"Me too gramps."

Meanwhile with Gid

"Fry!" Fry jumped and turned to Lyle and the others.

"Sir!" Fry saluted as the recruits followed his example and saluted the three men as well.

"At ease." Fry and the recruits relaxed. "The king wishes to speak with the recruits."

"Of course sir." Fry turned to the recruits. "King Gid has something to say maggots so listen and pay respect!" The recruits who had seemed to be drifting off returned to complete attention.

"Yes sir!" Gid stepped forward.

"Thank you Fry." Fry nodded. "It is with a heavy heart I say this but we have a traitor in our camp." The recruits mumble. "Whoever it is has planted some device that has been sapping our strength and making us weaker and easier to be defeated by our foes." The recruits start to look at each other. "You have been training together for your people and have built bonds." Gid sighed. "It is with a heavy heart I tell you one of your brothers or sisters is corrupt and we must find them and weed out this problem." One recruit steps forward.

"Sire do you have a lead on our traitor?" Fry quickly responds.

"Of course he does maggot how dare you question our king!" Gid looks at Fry.

"Thank you Fry you have always been most loyal to our people." Fry bowed.

"Of course sir I would do anything for them." Gid nods.

"Yes you would I have seen your rise through our ranks to get to the standing you have now." Gid frowns and Fry starts to sweat. "Why is it though that after the first attacks by the Tulkin's you asked for transfer to here to train new recruits."

"Sire?" Fry barely controls his shaking.

"You seemed hellbent on becoming a great warrior then you just gave it up to train new soldiers." Gid glares at Fry. "You have been ever loyal to us but now you hurt your own people...no family for what reason?" Fry goes rigged and starts to cackle.

"Family you say." Fry laughs louder. "I need only power and when the Tulkin's came I found a way to get it." Gid roars at Fry.

"You dam bastard!" Lyle and Zastin both go to grab Fry but he suddenly vanishes.

"I will get what I deserve my dear king!" Everyone turns to find Fry standing some distance away holding some device. "This is my trump card why you and the two fools were searching the grounds for multiple devices I kept this hidden on myself and quietly laughed at your stupidity." Fry had a manic grin on his face. "I will soon gain that which I rightly deserve and you Gid will die."

"You wont make it off this planet boy!" Suddenly the sound of ships exiting hyper space was heard.

"I don't need to my new friends are here." Fry vanished again as Gid growled.

"Lyle begin the evacuation of the city and Zastin get the men ready we're going to war."

"Yes sir!"

"At once Sire!" The two men ran off to carry out there orders.

"You recruits should go with the people." The recruit who had spoken out before looked at the others before clearing his throat.

"Sire I believe I speak for my fellow recruits when I say we will not run away this mess was caused by the man who did the most of our training we fell a deep betrayal and wish to see justice done even if it means we die for it." Gid looked at the recruit and then the others who had been rallied by his words.

"What's your name son?"

"Conrad Caesar my lord." Gid smiled.

"Alright Conrad this is a test for you the other recruits are your squad try not to get them all killed in battle." Conrad hesitated for a moment.

"I will do my best to insure my squads safety sire." Gid nods.

"Good then get them ready for battle commander."

"You heard the king gear up!" The other recruits quickly rushed to do as told.

"Conrad." Conrad turned to Gid who had taken a fine quality weapon from the nearby weapons stash and tossed it to him. "A commander should have a fine blade." Conrad bowed.

"Thank you my lord I shall prove worthy of this weapon." Gid smiled.

"See that you do now then follow your own order and gear up soldier." Conrad nods as he runs to his tent. "I haven't seen that type of will in a while please live up to my expectations."

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Oh boy this isn't good.

Rogue: Nope from the sound of things the Tulkin's have arrived in force.

Chaos: And Rito still hasn't returned.

Rogue: Yes I hope he makes it in time.

Chaos: Yeah well thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 9

The castle was in complete chaos as the servants were running too and fro why all over soldiers were grabbing their gear and making for the plain outside the castle and capital of Deviluke where the army was gathering. Sephi watched as the staff used the underground tunnels to escape to the planetary transport station to escape the planet if it came to that. "Sephi-sama you and the others need to escape." Ryoko suddenly walked up to her.

"What do you think?" Ryoko smirked.

"We can go if you want but we'll miss the return." Sephi smiled.

"I see well then." Sephi turned to the guards. "I'm going to go to a good vantage point to watch the battle let my daughters and their frineds decide what they want to do."

"But my queen." Another guard grabs the rookie by the shoulder and shakes his head.

"She's made her choice spread the message I will gather the other veterans and we will be her personal guards just incase."

"Understood sir." He runs off to start spreading the word. Ryoko is right behind Sephi.

"This should be fun."

"I hope you are right."

"Don't worry I'm hardly ever wrong." Sephi smiled.

"Yes I know." Soon Tearju had joined them along with Yami and Mea.

"I'm surprised the others aren't here yet." Just as the words leave Ryoko's mouth the other girls show up.

"Mother are you really going to go watch the battle?"

"Yes Momo."

"I'm coming." Sephi looks at Lala and smiles.

"I know but no matter what don't try and get involved in the fighting you are strong but you haven't been trained to fight." Lala looks down but nods her head. "Thank you dear." The other decide to come along as well and soon are on a high hill with a good vantage point of the plain which would soon become a battle field but were far away enough that no stray attacks should in danger them.

Gill looked as the Deviluke who was showing off the energy siphon orb he had been given by them to some of the soldiers who were laughing at how easy it was to fool and weaken the great king Gid. "You must be Fry." Fry turned and bowed.

"Yes and you must be the second in charge of the third army commander Gill."

"Yes general Klux want's to make sure you remember your roll."

"Of course we kill Gid and I take the throne and announce the surrender of the Deviluke's to the Tulkin race." Gill smiles.

"Yes and you will rule this planet in our empire and become the general of our new fourth army where most of the Deviluke's will be placed."

"Of course I will be glad to support my new master."

"Good then we will get ready to begin the battle." Gill starts getting the men into formation as he looks out at the Deviluke army. Gid was getting his men ready as well.

"Sir Lyle sends word that over sixty percent of the people are evacuated from the city."

"Thank you." The soldier looks down.

"Also word has been received that her majesty Sephi-sama along with your daughters and some others have refused to leave and are actually positioned somewhere to watch the battle." Gid sighs.

"Yes I know." Gid looks off to where his wife and family were no doubt located and sighed again. "They will be fine."

"Ok sire the enemy looks like they might be getting ready to attack." Gid looks out over his amassed troops and sees that the front lines of the Tulkin's are indeed moving closer.

"Prepare to march out."

"Yes sir!" The soldier runs off to inform the soldiers that the time to meet the enemy is now.

With Rito

"Gramps!"

"I know brat just a few more minutes!" Rito was on pins and needles since they could sense the build up of power on Deviluke and knew it meant battle was about to begin. Web was huffing as he was trying to force his power to speed even faster to the amount needed to send Rito back. Web felt like his body was being torn apart by the energy. "God damn it!" Web roars in anger and suddenly his power spikes to the needed amount. "Alright brat here we go!" Rito smirked as he felt Web's energy engulf him.

"Thanks grandpa time to go have some fun." Web laughed.

"You're an Arian alright." With that Rito was shot off to the land of the living.

On Deviluke

Gid ducked under a swing and entered a forward roll before jumping up with an upward slash cutting a Tulkin deep in the chest as he fell in pain. Gid spun on one foot and blocked the sword thrust from his side before leaning back as a plasma bolt flew right above his face and nailed a Tulkin in the chest killing him. "You keep killing your own men trying to shoot me you know?"

"Shut it squirt you will die on this battlefield today." Gid just sighs as he spins around his foe and stabs backwards without looking driving his blade through his back and out his chest.

"Sure I will but not until you do." Gid yanked his blade free and moved on to another area of the field. Gid quickly used a injured Tulkin who was kneeling on the ground to his advantage as he ran up his back to see over the soldiers and grimaced. Most of his line was slowly being pushed back except for where he was. He jumped off the Tulkin's head and spun slashing the top of his head off as the Tulkin dropped dead. Zastin was soon next to his king.

"What should we do my liege?"

"Pull back towards the valley pass we will not let them into the city without forcing their way in."

"Of course sir I'll relay the message to the commanders right away." Zastin ran off cutting down some Tulkin's as he went to give out the kings orders.

Gill watched as his men were slowly pushing the Deviluke's back towards their city. "We are winning."

"Yes it would seem so." Fry blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Gid is to good to beat this quick this may be a trap." Gill watches as his men seem to start and pick up speed in pushing the Deviluke's back. "Morse!"

"Yes sir."

"Tell the men to disengage the enemy and reform their lines this is going a little to easy."

"As you wish Commander." Morse runs off as Fry looks at Gill.

"You should press the attack!"

"This is why you aren't in a position of leadership you can't see he's trying to draw us somewhere that he has the advantage." Gill sighs as he puts on his helmet. "Come on we are going to the front lines and going to try and end this quickly." Fry sighs but grabs his weapon and follows Gill. Gid cursed as he and his men feel back into the narrow valley pass and saw that the Tulkin's were not pushing anymore as they stopped about fifty feet away from his men. Most of the army except two squads were inside the pass as the last two stood just at the entrance.

"Damn."

"They didn't follow us into the pass." Gid sighs.

"I should have known better than to think they were that easy to fool."

"It's ok sir it was a good idea." Gid notices that the Tulkin's were giving someone a wide berth to move to the front of the lines. Gid growled as he saw the Tulkin walk out with Fry standing next to him.

"My name is Gill commander of the third Tulkin army and we want to end this stupid bloodshed which is why we ask for a duel between your king Gid and our new ally Fry."

"Come out Gid and die so your men can live in the peace you so desire under the Tulkin's rule!"

"That little traitor."

"Calm down Zastin." Gid walks towards the front of his troops. "What prove do I have that my people will be spared no matter the outcome of this duel."

"You have become a coward Gid you are too afraid to fight me!"

"Shut your mouth Fry."

"I will be king of the Deviluke's don't get in my way!" Fry was obviously going power crazy. "Gid you will die now you little bastard!" Fry rushed forward as Gill yelled in frustration.

"Gill this is not going very well." Gill looked at his communication orb.

"I'm sorry general Klux he's gone power mad."

"Yes well this is starting to fall apart."

"General Mint I didn't know you were here too."

"I am as well." Gill froze at the man's voice.

"Nightmare."

"That's general Nightmare boy." Gill growled. "Klux you need to keep your rabid dog on a leash."

"You son of a-"

"Commander Gill!" Gill shut up. "You will show the other generals proper respect do you understand me?"

"Yes sir general Klux."

"Now Klux calm down I like a man who isn't afraid of someone's position."

"High Lord sir!"

"You didn't tell us you were going to join us sir."

"Yes Nightmare I decided to take a peek at our little skirmish and see if our plan would work but as I expected it's blowing up because of the Deviluke's unstable nature." Gill sighed.

"I'm sorry High Lord."

"It's not your fault Gill besides I wanted to see if I was right about something anyways." Fry was half way to Gid when a blast of white light nailed the ground between the two and Fry backed up as he covered his eyes.

"What the hell?"

"What is that?"

"This is the light I saw when I killed that boy before."

"Wait Gill did you say you saw this light when you Killed the Rito boy?"

"Yes High Lord."

"I see well then we've lost this day." The generals and Gill are confused.

"What do you mean my lord?"

"Yeah nothing can turn the tide that easily."

"If this is what I think it is it can turn the tides that easy."

"Hah I'm such a genius."

"Yes Ryoko I never doubted you."

"Um what are you two talking about?"

"So the rumors were true."

"Yes." Run is looking at everyone in confusion.

"Is everyone else lost or is it just me?"

"I think everyone is confused." Ryoko smirked.

"Simple it wasn't just luck I ended up being the school nurse for you guys I picked that place on purpose."

"Huh why?"

"Simple as Yami said there was one race who could fight against everyone including the Deviluke's they were known as the Arian's and there most dominant tribe was the Yuukido clan."

"They were said to be wiped out but word spread that some people mostly humans showed trace amounts of their genes."

"That's interesting I guess."

"Yes I picked your school because of this energy scanner I built which could sense there unique energy."

"Wait what?"

"I picked that school because one of the kids there was an Arian."

"And that's who's making the light show down there."

"Yes." Ryoko smiles. "The person I found who had the Arian genes was real surprising since he seemed so unassuming."

"The only way to prove your theory though was for him to die right?"

"Yes the Arian genes are unresponsive until they die then for some unknown reason they activate and well you get a nearly unstoppable fighting machine."

"So um who is the Arian?" Ryoko smirked.

"Why that's an easy one...Rito."

The light dies down as the warriors can see again. "Who is that?" Standing between the Tulkin's and Deviluke armies is one person. He stands at five foot nine with red hair and is wearing a black trench coat and bandana. The wind blows away dust and dirt as the person stretches out his back.

"Look at this I stumbled onto a war." The guy looks around before looking as Fry. "Mind if I join in."

"No you can team up with me and the Tulkin's and wipe out Gid and his rabble."

"I see well I've always been known for being stupid so I'll pick the losing side and join Gid and his rabble." Fry growls.

"You stupid fool fine then!" Fry pulls out the energy siphon he had been given and aimed it at the guy. "This was for Gid but I bet I can wipe you and all of his men from the planet with this!"

"Fry you fool don't overpower that thing it will kill us all!" Fry laughs as he aims the orb at the new guy.

"Prepare to die!" He was about to release the energy in the orb but suddenly the man disappeared. "What!?"

"I hate cowardly traitors." Fry looked to his right as the guy grabbed his right arm and squeezed his wrist causing him to drop the orb into the guys left hand. "All this energy you stole from Gid and his people is suppose to help you destroy them huh."

"Yes now give it back to me!" The guy growls as he shoves Fry away and to the ground. He clenches his left fist around the orb.

"All this stolen energy I'll just break this thing and release it back to it's owners." Fry chuckles.

"You idiot that thing is indestructible." The guy smirks as he continues to clench his left hand until he shatters the orb.

"If that's the Tulkin's idea of indestructible I'd hate to see what they deem unbeatable or unstoppable or immovable then." Fry shakes in fear. "Now then to handle you." The guy slowly shifts to a new stance. "I'm not going to waste time with a weakling like you." Fry stood up.

"You think you can kill me so easily?" Fry turned to the man only to blink as he had vanished. "What the hell?"

"Like I said no time to waste on you." Fry turned to see the man finish re-sheathing his blade.

"What did y-" Fry suddenly stopped talking as he yelled in pain as a cut appeared on his body then another and another until he was covered in about thirty slashes and dropped to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Now then who's next?"

Rogue: Chapter.

Chaos: Cool even I know who the mystery man is.

Rogue: 'Sweatdrop' I'm sure everyone is happy for you.

Chaos: 'Smiles' Yep I know.

Rogue: 'Sigh' Well thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 10

The entire battlefield was dead quiet as the lone figure stood there staring right at the Tulkin army. "Well Gill I don't want to lose an army on Deviluke so please order the retreat of the army."

"High Lord sir you can't be serious?"

"I am Mint, Gill have your best men hold him off so you can pull out the rest of the army since he won't let you leave unchallenged." Gill sighed.

"Understood High Lord I will gather my best men and lead them myself to engage the enemy."

"Be careful Gill besides a few men like the generals you are one of the best warriors we have." Gill nodded.

"Understood High Lord." Gill walked over to Kaz.

"They think all five of us will have to battle him just so the army can retreat."

"Yes Kaz go get the others."

"Understood sir." Kaz walked off as Gill walked forwards and looked out at the lone warrior.

"I have a deal for you!" The figure crossed his arms.

"Oh what is that?!"

"Simple my best men and I will face you why the rest of my army retreats!"

"Why should I let you leave when I can wipe out your entire army right here?!" Gill growled.

"You will quickly learn that we are powerful and you won't have a choice because we will beat you!" The guy shrugs.

"Alright then send your best I'll wipe you all out right now!" Gill grinds his teeth as the lone guy has such an aura of confidence it was pissing him off. Kaz walked over with the other three warriors that made up Gill's personal squad.

"We're ready boss." Gill looked at his men. Kaz was short for a Tulkin standing at five eight he as almost all Tulkin's had gray leather like skin. He was bald and had red eyes. He knew he looked scary so he wore a helmet meant to intimidate his opponents rather than protect himself. His helmet was the same color as his skin and had a bunch of spikes coming off the top of it making it look like he himself had spikes on his head. Kaz prided himself on his hand to hand combat so he refused to wield a weapon. Next to Kaz was another abnormal Tulkin in James. He was almost nine foot far taller than any known Tulkin in history. Instead of having gray skin he had red leather skin with black eyes and hair. He wore no armor at all and had a sword on his back. He was great with a sword and had few equals. Next was Deadbolt who looked like a regular Tulkin. Gray leather skin dark gray eyes and white hair. He stood at six two and had a gun strap across his chest and back. On the front was three plasma bolt pistols and on the back was a plasma bolt rifle. He was an insane shot who had very few misses. The final man was Jack who was also a gray skinned Tulkin. He had black eyes and white hair though you didn't see any of that since he was dressed like a ninja that stood at six foot even. Sabotage and assassination was his specialty. He could also gather intelligence if needed. Jack smirked.

"Stand back guys I'll solo this one with my speed."

"You sure?"

"Of course he wont even see me hit him." Gill sighs but nods his head.

"Go ahead Jack." Jack walks forward as he looks at the guy standing in the middle of the two armies.

"I'm your first and only opponent since I'll handle you myself!" The dude shrugs.

"If you say so." Jack starts to use his speed as he slowly builds it up to a blistering speed and seems to vanish.

"Hah loser Jack always takes out his opponent in one hit!"

"Really?" He doesn't look that intimidated. "Well then allow me to show him how it feels when I end him with one blow." Gill's men laugh at the cocky statement.

"You can't even see him!" Kaz smirks. "How are you going to finish him off in one shot?" They watch as the guy bends his knees and suddenly burst forward and throws his hand straight out. Time seems to stop to the Tulkin's as they see Jack get nailed with the palm thrust right to the chest and watch as he goes flying like he was shot from a cannon. Jack lands hard on the ground and actually leaves a trench from how fast and hard he impacted it.

"Jack!" Deadbolt growls as he goes straight for the plasma rifle on his back and runs forward firing off shots. "You son of a bitch I'll kill you!" The Tulkin's watch as the dude seems to vanish and reappear as he moves towards Deadbolt until he's right in front of him and comes with another palm thrust. This time he is coming up from the ground and nails the rising palm thrust to Deadbolt's chin and sends him flying about ten feet into the air before he comes crashing back down to the ground. Gill is shaking as he watches two of his best men get taken out in no time. Before Gill can say anything Marry who had been trying to prove herself to Gill walked up.

"I got this since I'm a combat specialist I'll bring you his head so I can enter your little club of elites."

"Marry don't-" Gill's words fall on deaf ears as she rushes off. "Damn it."

"Hey there time to play with me big guy." Rito looks at the female Tulkin and sighs as she rushes in and pulls a small knife out and tries to slash him only for him to easily dodge that attack.

"You shouldn't be out here."

"Why you think only men can fight!" Rito shakes his head.

"Of course not but women shouldn't have to fight men's wars." Rito sighs. "Men are the ones who result to violence why women only use it as a last resort I hate to see beautiful women have to fight." Rito quickly moves as he disarms her of the knife then spins and before she knows it has taken her two plasma pistols and sword from her and left her with no weapons. "You shouldn't have to fight and no offence but you are way outclassed here so do the smart thing and walk away from the fire before you get yourself burned." Marry just stands there too shocked to say anything.

"That's it men pull out!" The Tulkin's look at Gill.

"You can't be serious sir."

"I am Kaz get Jack and Deadbolt help and fall back I'll hold him off myself."

"Sir as the third army we would be ashamed to fall back here." Rito blinks.

"Third army?"

"Yes I am Commander Gill of the third Tulkin army the only man above me in this army is General Klux."

"This army?" Gill sighs.

"Yes we are the lowest army in prestige we are the ones considered outcast by our people." Rito smirked.

"I see that explains why this is no fun." Rito shrugs. "You said these were your best men of course refurbished trash is still trash." Gill starts to shake.

"What did you say?"

"I said refurbished trash is still trash." Gill growls.

"You motherfucker don't you dare insult my men they're like my family!" Rtio smiles.

"Yeah I get that vibe from you." Rito grins. "Of course even the best looking trash is still trash." Suddenly Gill is right in Rito's face as he slugs him in the jaw and sends him flying."

"I'll show you trash you little bitch!" Gill yells as he starts to crack the ground around him with his power.

"Holly shit the Commander is getting serious!"

"Get Jack and Deadbolt to the evacuation ships!" Kaz looks out at the still stunned Marry. "Marry pull yourself together god damn it female or not you're still a warrior of the Tulkin race!" Marry shakes her head as she actually smiles.

"Thanks Kza!" Kaz nods as she runs over to her weapons and picks them up before helping get Jack up and carrying him to the ships.

"Come on bitch that was a love tap!" Gill stares straight at the dust cloud Rito was in as he growled. "If I beat you with that then your race was even lower than trash!" Rito appears right in front of Gill.

"That's more like it someone who can hit!" Rito drives his fist into Gill's gut and doubles him over before bringing his knee up and slamming it into his jaw. Gill goes flying back but flips in the air and lands on his feet. Gill ducks as Rito appears behind him and tries to slam his elbow into the back of his head. Gill smiles at the shock on his face as he spins and nails him with a kick right to the chest and sends him flying back. Rito lands on his feet and drags them over the ground until he comes to a stop.

"Come on I thought I was just trash!" Rito smiles.

"Fine but I warned you." Rito doubles his speed and slams an open palm right into Gill's face and grins as he feels his nose crack from the impact as he goes flying back with blood flying through the air. Gill lands hard on his back as Rito chuckles.

"Too bad looks like this piece of trash is taken out." Rito turns but stops as he hears laughter coming from Gill.

"This is great I've been waiting for a real fight!" Gill kips up and smiles at Rito. "Let's finish the warm up's." Gill yells as his power jumps again as Kaz and James share a look.

"Did you know about this?"

"Nope." Jack had come too and was watching the battle as he leaned on Marry.

"He's almost up to the level of entries for the second army."

"What?!" Kaz smirked.

"That's our Commander he's been holding out on us." Gill roars as he blast off and swings at Rito's head and is happy when he blocks it with just his forearm.

"Oh you were holding out on me."

"You don't know the half of it." Gill smiled as he jumped back as Rito blinked.

"Huh-" Rito didn't get to say anything else as the explosive Gill had planted on his arm went off.

"Didn't see that coming did you punk!" Rito burst out of the smoke cloud and drove the same arm that the bomb had been on into Gill's gut and sent him tumbling backwards.

"No I didn't good job." Gill growled as he got up.

"How the hell is your arm still there yet alone you alive?"

"Simple I used my energy to shield myself from the blast."

"Damn it!" Gill rushed forward and tackled Rito to the ground but he used it to his advantage to monkey flip Gill only for him to land on his feet. Rito and Gill stared at each other for a few seconds. "Fine the games end now." Rito smirked.

"Good."

"What does the Commander mean?" Deadbolt had woke back up as well and was standing with the others.

"No idea Deadbolt." Gill smirked.

"I've never went all out because I didn't want to lose command of my family but if it means protecting them then I'll stop holding back!" Gill takes a deep breath then yells as power explodes off of him.

"Holly shit!"

"Good god!"

"He's this strong?!"

"He's way over most warriors in the second army."

"Yeah only second armies General Mint and General Nightmare's brother Commander Midnight are stronger than him." Gill laughs as he roars into the sky.

"This is my true power fool cower in fear!" Rito sighed.

"It's obvious you have jumped many levels up compared to your people but this is nothing I can't handle."

"Oh yeah then come prove it!" Rito sighs as he ran froward and drove his fist into Gill's face only to stare in shock as he didn't budge. "So you are only talk how sad." Gill rams his knee into Rito's gut and doubles him over before slamming his fist into the side of Rito's head and sent him skidding across the ground. "You thought you could be Gid's last hope how pathetic!"

"Rito!" Lala tries to run off only for her mother to grab her. "Let me go!"

"No you promised me!"

"But-" Sephi slapped Lala.

"You will stay here and have faith understand?" Everyone backed away as Lala looked at the ground and trembled.

"I'm scarred." Sephi smiled as she pulled Lala into a hug.

"I know dear I'm worried for your father but us going out there will only cause them problems." Ryoko smirked.

"Besides it's time I play my trump card." Everyone looks at her as she smiles and pulls out some device.

"What's that?" Ryoko smiled.

"Normally a music player but right now it's a mood setter." Ryoko hit play as music started to play so loud it could be heard even on the battlefield.

"What is that?" Gill looked around and pinpointed the musics location. "Why in the world are they playing music?"

"To make this more epic." Gill looked behind him only to be meet with a right fist from Rito which sent him flying. "I like this song." Avenged Sevenfold Hail to the king starts to play. "Time for you to find out who helped Gid unite this galaxy under his banner." Gill slowly pushes himself up as Rito bends low to the ground and takes off and drives his forearm into his gut and sends him flying over eight feet. Gill hits the ground and rolls a bit before slowly coming ot a stop and shakes his head. He moves just in time as Rito slams his fist into the ground where his head had been shattering it into pieces. "Good reflexes." Rito suddenly appears in front of Gill. "But not good enough." He drives an open palm thrust into his throat and smiles as Gill has problems breathing as he brings his elbow down on the top of his head and destroys land when Gill hits the ground. Rito smiles as he grabs Gill by his right arm and starts to flips him slamming him into the ground a few times before he spins and throws him through the air. "It's time I quit playing around." Rito puts his fist out pointed at Gill as he focuses on his energy and sends a blast which hits Gill and sends him flying back with an imprint of a fist in his heavy armor as his helmet went flying off and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as blood came spewing out of his mouth.

"Commander Gill!" The Tulkin's couldn't believe it as they watched Gill fly through the air and hit the ground and just roll lifelessly across the ground before stopping.

"You son of a bitch!" Rito turns around as James grabs Kaz. "I'll kill you for that!" Rito waves him off.

"Get your Commander and leave why I'm willing to be nice." Kaz instantly stops trying to break James hold as he looks slack jawed at Rito.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes if you don't get him to real good medics he'll end up dying." Rito was walking away as he stopped as the Tulkin's started yelling. Rito turned around and watched in amazement as Gill stood back up. Rito was about to say something to him when he noticed what was really going on and sighed. "You may be standing up but you're not even home are you Gill?" Rito shook his head. "That's a great fighting spirit you have Gill but if you try to fight like that when you're not even conscious it will only end up with you dying." Rito sighed. "Rest and get healed I'm a man of my word you and your army can leave." Gill sways back and forth a bit before falling over.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Damn

Rogue: Yep

Chaos: Ok that wasn't too bad

Rogue: 'Sighs' Thanks for reading and please review


	11. Chapter 11

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 11

Ryoko smirks as she turns off her music player. "See mood setter." Sephi just shakes her head.

"You were always eccentric Ryoko." Ryoko laughed.

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

"What's perfect Yami?"

"I have someone stronger than me to fight." Yami had an evil glint in her eye.

"Um...weird." Yami walked off as Mai shrugged.

"Sis is just happy to have a tough sparing partner I guess."

"What I don't get is why they're letting the enemy retreat." Everyone looked at Sephi who sighed.

"More than likely Rito has the same weakness Gid has which is a worthy opponent who can one day become a real threat."

"Wait so he's letting Gill live so he can grow stronger and be more of a problem for him in the future?"

"Yes it's actually a good idea one of Gid's most trusted allies is also one of the few men who could fight Gid back when he was conquering the galaxy."

"Really?"

"Yes Governor Mick of Camelot."

"Camelot?"

"Yes the same Camelot that had King Arthur and the knights of the round table."

"Wait they were aliens?"

"Yes and why Arthur may have been in charge Merlin was the true power on Camelot."

"Dang."

"Yes the story of him and his people were brought to earth by people who had lived on Camelot even the sword stuck in the stone is real."

"That's crazy."

"No what's crazy is that even though Merlin has been dead for twenty years his power was so great he still exist as an astral projection on the planet."

"Wow."

"Yes back during the war Gid and Mick were waging a battle about ten day's away from Camelot and a few of the stray plasma bolts actually passed through their orbit and blew up one of their satellites. Gid and Mick were waging battle when all of the sudden Gid and Mick's ships lost all power and then a ship that looked like a stone castle exited hyperspace."

"What happened?"

"Mick was actually in a lot of trouble because he had taken his small fleet from Camelot without Arthur's permission to engage Gid but Gid convinced Arthur that his believed betrayal was actually just the fact he had to much passion to protect his people and was to young and naive to think of the backlash his campaign could cause to his people and just made a rash decision."

"So dad saved his ass." Sephi smiled.

"Yes Momo also don't ever use language like that again or I'll ground you." Momo squeaked as she ducked behind Nana and Lala.

"Yes mam." Sephi giggled as she turned and lead the others off the mountain.

On the battlefield

Gid sighed as Rito walked over to him as the Tulkin's picked up their fallen commander and started to go back to their ships. "Is this wise Rito?" Rito smirks at Gid.

"Yeah I feel this will benefit us in the future." Rito sighed. "No telling how long that will be before we see that benefit but it will be before the war ends of course."

"I hope so Rito." Zastin walks up to Rito.

"Look at you." Zastin smirks. "You look like a man finally." Rito chuckles.

"Whatever Zastin remember I beat you before I even knew how to fight so your words are just petty jealousy." Zastin huffs as most of the warriors chuckle.

"Yes well calm down I don't need my men at each others throats."

"Men?" Gid glares at Rito.

"Yes technically your planet is under my rule thus if you are involved in this war between my people and the Tulkin's you either are under my command or a traitor working with the Tulkin's." Gid stabs his sword into the ground and stood on the handle and looked Rito in the face. "So Rito are you saying you wish to betray your world and the man who rules your galaxy by joining the Tulkin's or are you going to make your own army and revolt against my rule and try and take power for yourself." Rito chuckled as sweat ran down his face.

"Calm down Gid I'm just playing I like your rule for one and second I'm already in line to take over the galaxy so what the hell would a revolt gain me." Gid smirked.

"You're right the revolt would be useless for you and besides if you went against me I'd whip your ass anyways so it's a moot point." Rito growled as he got so close his head was against Gid's.

"Whip my ass you little shit maybe if you were at full power you could stand a slim chance of beating me." Gid smiled and laughed as he leaned back from Rito.

"It's been far too long since I had someone willing to get in my face and stand up to me." Rito noticed what he did and almost got sick.

"Sorry sir." Gid laughed.

"It's ok Rito I'm happy to have an Arian on my side again." Rito smiled.

"Glad to be of help." Zastin smirked as he shook his head.

"Like the king said I'm happy you're here." Zastin holds out his hand as Rito grabs it and the two shake. Lyle walks through the warriors as he smiles.

"Did I hear Gid say Arian?" Gid smirked as he turned to Lyle.

"Yep this guy Lala's choice for husband Rito Yuuki."

"Yuukido actually sir." Gid smiled.

"Ok then Rito Yuukido." Lyle laughed.

"This is a great day for us."

"Indeed it is Lyle."

"I never got to see any Arian's in combat."

"Well Zastin imagine what Rito did and then add another four men with that same power since they usually fought in squads of five." Zastin whistled.

"They could destroy most armies alone." Gid nodded.

"Part of the reason why when they joined my cause most planets just surrendered to us."

"That's cool."

"Yes well let us return to the castle and call back our people since the planet is safe." The guys nod as the soldiers let up victory yells and cheer on their king and his new close ally.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Well that was fun.

Rogue: Yeah sorry for the delay everyone.

Chaos: Yep but it's finally up thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 12

Rito chuckled as he followed Gid and the others back towards the capital city. "So I'm not the only fool to let an enemy live I see." Gid grumbled a bit.

"Watch it boy."

"Why shorty?" Gid wanted to attack but held himself in restraint.

"I'll get you one day."

"Ok if you say so."

"Rito!" Rito looked up as he saw Lala running towards him followed by the other girls and Gid's wife along with the older women.

"Hey Lala." Lala crashed into Rito who barely budged as he returned a one arm hug.

"Are you ok?" Rito chuckled.

"Yeah I'm fine that was kind of fun besides Gill and his guys are the ones who got their asses kicked not me." Lala nodded.

"Yeah we saw it." Rito smiled.

"Hey calm down I'll be here for a long time ok." Lala smiled at Rito.

"Right."

"Spar with me!" Rito blinked.

"Huh Yami?"

"Me too."

"Mae?"

"You are a worthy opponent Rito Yuuki."

"Um ok later maybe and it's Yuukido now."

"Sure it is." Rito chuckled as he looked at his little sister.

"Well you're one too since dad's an Arian and all that jazz."

"Dad?"

"Yeah I met grandpa and he trained me personally."

"Oh ok I guess." Run ran over to Rito.

"You're so cool!" She had stars in her eyes.

"Calm down Run you don't want to send the wrong message do you." Run pouted but nodded her head.

"You're right." Nana smirked at Momo.

"Ha now he's a real man and wont even think of your stupid harem plan." Momo was to busy having fantasies to here Nana.

On the Tulkin's ships.

"Did you see the commander?"

"Yeah he is crazy strong."

"I hope he'll be ok though."

"Yeah Kaz, James and the others didn't look to happy last time."

"Near death state."

"I know Kaz." Kaz growled.

"I'll kill him James."

"So you plan on becoming stronger than the commander." Kaz sighed.

"I plan on becoming stronger to be of use to him next time." James smiled.

"As will I."

"Me too."

"We're with Gill all the way."

"Jack Deadbolt you guys got your asses handed to you." Jack nodded.

"Yep we'll have to be left behind for a bit until we catch up."

"Me too."

"Mary?"

"I know he's right but I will fight because I want to fight." James chuckled.

"Well me Kaz and commander Gill will be waiting for you three in the second army." Kaz smirked.

"Yeah so don't lag behind for too long." The three salute before walking off.

"Will they make it?" Kaz smiled at James.

"Oh yeah." James just laughed. Inside the medic bay Gill laid staring up at the celling,

"You will make a full recovery commander Gill." Gill sighed.

"Thank you Macy." Macy nodded and walked off.

"Rito Yuuki why did you keep me alive?" Gill sighed. "I will face you again and win next time."

Back on Deviluke

"So dad's an alien and so am I?" Rito nodded.

"Yeah." Mikan shook her head.

"This is crazy."

"I agree." Yui shook her head.

"This seems unreal." Rito smirked.

"Yeah but it's the truth." Haruna laughed.

"You are full of surprises Rito."

"Yeah I'm a man of mystery." The girls laughed as Mikan slapped him in the back of his head.

"More like an idiot." Yami smiled.

"Spar with me Rito." Rito chuckled.

"Calm down Yami we'll spar sometime but let me reconnect with everyone else first." Yami sighed.

"Ok then." Mae giggled.

"You sound so sad sis."

"Am not." Yami seemed to pout.

"Ok everyone calm down we have to prepare for taking the fight to the Tulkin's."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: A bit short

Rogue: Yeah but a good place to leave off

Chaos: Yep anyways thanks for reading and please review


End file.
